The present invention relates to a liquid treating device for purifying liquid coolant of a machine tool or the like.
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional liquid treating device for purifying used liquid coolant for a machine tool includes a first pump 2 having a suction opening and a discharge opening. The suction opening communicates with untreated liquid coolant L1 stored in a reservoir 1. The discharge opening communicates with an intermediate reservoir 4 through a paper filter 3 so that clean liquid coolant L2, which has been filtered through the paper filter 3, is temporarily stored in the intermediate reservoir 4.
A suction opening of a second pump 5 communicates with clean liquid coolant L2 stored in the intermediate reservoir 4. The discharge opening of the second pump 5 communicates with a machine tool 6 to be supplied with clean liquid coolant. Liquid coolant used by the machine tool 6 is discharged through a pipe line 7 into the aforementioned reservoir 1.
With the structure as above, untreated liquid coolant L1 stored in the reservoir 1 is supplied to the paper filter 3, and liquid coolant L2, which has been purified by means of filtering through the paper filter 3, is fed under a high pressure to the machine tool 6 and ejected to a location where cutting or other processing operation is underway.